1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anode connector and in particular to an electrical connector using insulation piercing to effect termination.
2. The Prior Art
The previously known anode connectors have generally been made in one of two alternate known configurations. One type has a connector formed by molding a housing of insulative material around a pre-terminated high voltage lead. Such a connector can be readily produced but is substantially impossible to repair. The second type of electrical connector is less difficult to produce but requires more assembly steps. This connector usually has a screw which is applied to at least a portion of a terminal to secure it to a high voltage lead conductor or a terminal secured to said conductor.
An example of the molded type of anode connector can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,406,370 and an example of the screw type of anode connector can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,614.